Moonlight Shadows
by Kary-chan
Summary: 03x04 En un viaje, atascados por una tormenta... que sentimientos y pasiones podrian surgir a flote?..... 01x02 Segunda parte: Un tranquilo lago... y un Duo sin ropa jojojojo .
1. LLuvia

Moonlight Shadows  
  
¨¨Lluvia¨¨  
  
La idea era bastante sencilla a decir verdad, solo pasarian unos cuantos dias en un pequeño balneario a las afueras de la ciudad; habia sido una verdadera guerra mundial para convencer a Wufei y Heero de que fueran con ellos, pero al fin de varios gritos por parte de los aludidos quedaron en verse ese fin de semana.  
  
Para Trowa ese viaje significaba una nueva oportunidad, aunque su corazon realmente le decia que esa seria una oportunidad mas hechada a perder, como en las tantas ocasiones en las que habia tenido cerca a su pequeño angel sin decirle, o expresarle de alguna manera el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón.  
  
Para Quatre significaba estar cerca de sus amigos, y lo mas importante estar cerca del chico de ojos verde esmeralda que hacia que siempre que lo tenia cerca su corazon latiera como loco.  
  
Para Heero aquello significaria unos cuantos días de tortura, al igual que para Wufei, los dos hubieran preferido ir a una mision que ir a perder el tiempo.  
  
Y para Duo significaba nada mas y nada menos que diversion, diversion y mas diversion... o si y miles de oportunidades para sacar de sus casillas al soldado perfecto y a Wufei.  
  
Se encontrarian todos en el balneario aquella tarde, y por suerte para Trowa, Quatre le habia propuesto que se fuera con el. La idea no le parecio tan mala a Trowa, hasta que vio el armatoste en el que Quatre habia decidido que viajaran.  
  
No podia decir con certeza de que año era ese vehiculo, pero lo que si podia saber era que seguramente pasaria de los 100 años de vida aquel coche (n/a: para aquella epoca un auto de 100 años ya es viejo no se me quejen ¬¬).  
  
-Verdad que es impresionante Trowa?- preguntaba el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa, mientras le mostraba a un boquiabierto Trowa el coche.  
  
-Si, es impresionante... "que aun este en pie ¬¬"- pensaba Trowa... realmente podrian viajar en... en... ¿esa cosa?. -Donde lo conseguiste Quatre?- pregunto mientras subia las maletas al asiento trasero, era bueno admitir que en verdad estaba en buenas condiciones para ser un modelo tan viejo...  
  
-No te lo habia dicho?, me gusta coleccionar coches antiguos-  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo mirando la dulce sonrisa de satisfaccion que le daba Qautre, se veia que realmente le apasionaban los coches, y tambien hablar sobre ellos.  
  
-Conduciras tu?- pregunto Trowa queriendo saber a cual asiento le correspondia sentarse.  
  
-Si no te molesta, podrias conducir tu?... me gustan estos carros... pero no me gusta conducir-  
  
Cuando Trowa se subio al coche, su buen instinto le dijo que ese carro no aguantaria un viaje (n/a: Dios ni siquiera aguantaria darle la vuelta a la esquina ¬¬), era mejor decirselo a Quatre....   
  
-Esto... Quatre?-  
  
-Si? ^^-  
  
-Seguro que este coche puede hacer un viaje largo?-  
  
-Claro, esta en buenas condiciones-  
  
-Bien...-  
  
-Pero si quieres podemos irnos en otro coche...- se apresuro a contestar el pequeño arabe al ver la cara de inconformidad que tenia Trowa.  
  
Quatre puso una carita tan tierna de puchero que hizo que Trowa le dijera que no, que en ese coche estaba bien (n/a: jejeje ese Quatre si que sabe como convencer a alguien :D).  
  
De nuevo Quatre sonrio, y Trowa, como podia negarse a esa tierna sonrisa que lo hacia derretirse y poner mirada de tonto (n/a: ahora ya saben porque siempre trae su copetote... para tapar esa mirada XD) tomo las llaves y partieron de inmediato, ya llevaban tiempo de retraso y no podian darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo.  
  
La mayor parte del viaje transcurrio sin nada importante ni irrelevante, aunque las platicas de Quatre, la melodiosa voz con que hablaba hicieron mas ameno el viaje para cierto chico de cabellos castaños.  
  
El paisaje era hermoso, los frondosos arboles de todas las variedades se alzaban en el camino, entre mas se adentraban al bosque mayor era la cantidad de arboles y plantas que veian, y aunque en una oportunidad estuvieron a punto de atropellar a una vaca que no por lista mas bien por lo contrario, se atraveso en el camino de Trowa (que maneja como loco ¬¬), Trowa en esa ocasion vio que el auto no le respondia para nada cuando quiso frenar rapido, por lo que tuvo que desviarse hacia su derecha para no hacer filetes a la pobre vaca.  
  
Ese no era el mejor carro del mundo en opinion de Trowa, pero que se le iba a hacer, a mitad del camino el sol fue tapado poco a poco por unas nubes, y de un dia caluroso cambio a un dia bastante humedo. La lluvia no se hizo esperar, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba callendo poco a poco.  
  
La lluvia no era de gran ayuda para los parabrisas, la paciencia de Trowa a ese punto ya estaba agotada, aquel maldito carro parecia tener vida propia, puesto que le gustaba hacer su voluntad y no la de el.  
  
Llego un punto en que la vision del parabrisas fue opacada totalmente por las grandes gotas de lluvia que caian, asi que para seguridad Trowa decidio detenerse y hacerse a un lado hasta que la tormenta pasara.  
  
Si Trowa penso que la lluvia se detendria de inmediato estaba equivocado, y se estaba poniendo impaciente, por lo general evitaba estar cerca y a solas junto a Quatre por mucho tiempo, se conocia bien, y a pesar de ser calmado, cuando estaba junto a el toda calma desaparecia de su ser y la desesperacion por tener entre sus brazos a aquel ser tan angelical le carcomian el alma.  
  
Quatre se paso para el asiento trasero a buscar un sueter para el y para Trowa.  
  
-Vaya si que esta lloviendo fuerte-  
  
-Y parece que no se detendra durante un buen rato- dijo Trowa recargandose en la ventanilla y golpeando con sus dedos el volante.  
  
-Trowa?...-  
  
-Dime-  
  
-El carro se esta goteando... o.oU...  
  
-Que que??- dijo Trowa volteando hacia atras velozmente y comprobando efectivamente que por las ventanillas se infiltraba toda el agua que caia sobre ellos en esos momentos. -Rayos!, dara lo mismo que nos quedemos aqui dentro o afuera-   
  
-Creo que hace unos minutos pasamos una pequeña cabaña... podriamos pedir refugio ahi....-  
  
-Será lo mejor...- dijo Trowa, el agua ya estaba inundando poco a poco el viejo automovil, asi que salieron trantando de cubrirse con una manta que inteligentemente habia sacado Quatre, pero no era muy buen protector contra la lluvia ya que en pocos segundos quedo empapada al igual que quedaron empapados Trowa y Quatre.  
  
El viaje hacia la cabaña soportando la presion de la fuerte lluvia sobre ellos habia hecho que les pareciera que hubieran recorrido kilometros en lugar de metros, cuando llegaron no tuvieron muy buenas noticias.  
  
-Demonios... no hay nadie...- dijo Trowa tras comprobar en todas las ventanas.  
  
-achu!- respondio Quatre tratando de agarrar calor con la manta, cosa imposible puesto que estaba mojada.  
  
-Tratare de abrir la puerta... no creo que nadie se enoje puesto que parece que ya nadie vive aqui desde hace tiempo.- dijo Trowa preparandose para asestar contra la puerta, al primer golpe no logro nada (n/a: excepto dejarse el brazo adolorido XD).  
  
-Deja te ayudo..- dijo Quatre imitando a Trowa, y asi entre los dos, y con toda la fuerza que tenian embistieron contra la puerta lograndola abrir al fin, pero por la fuerza del impulso para que la puerta cediera Quatre cayo con un golpe seco al frio piso de cemento (n/A: nop, no alucino, aqui en mi ranchito.... digo ciudad hay unas cabañas con piso de cemento ^^UUUU), todo el peso de su cuerpo cayo sobre su brazo izquierdo provocandole un intenso dolor.  
  
Trowa no se percato de esto, hasta que noto que Quatre no se levantaba, se puso en cuclillas preguntandole si estaba bien, a lo que el pequeño le contesto con un leve no.  
  
-Me lastime el brazo- dijo tratando de levantarse con ayuda de Trowa, se recargo contra la pared.  
  
-No esta quebrado verdad?- pregunto preocupado, eso le habia pasado a su pqueño y dulce angel por su culpa.  
  
-No- dijo Quatre y despues sonrio para tratar de hacerle ver a Trowa que no era nada serio.  
  
Trowa decidio que lo mejor era encender la chimenea, pero conl a suerte que se cargaba en ese dia toda la madera que encontro, o los desechos de madera que estaban en esa cabaña para ser exactos estaban humedos, y no se podrian prender ni con un milagro.  
  
-Lo siento Quatre, no pude prender la cabaña- dijo Trowa sentandose a un lado de Quatre, noto que tiritaba del frio y por la humedad, tambien agarraba su brazo, aun le dolia.  
  
-Trowa...- dijo despues de un largo silencio -tengo.. mucho frio...- dijo en un tono de suplica.  
  
Con un color rojo apoderandose de su rostro (que para suerte de Trowa, Quatre no noto a falta de alguna luz) se acerco mas al menudo y tibio cuerpo del chico arabe pasandole una mano sobre sus hombros. Quatre hundio la cabeza en el pecho de Trowa, tambien rodeando su torso con sus manos.  
  
-Entre los dos nos daremos calor...- dijo en casi un susurro Quatre. Claro que como podran imaginar Trowa se sentia como un cohete que despegaria al espacio en cualquier momento... nunca imagino que podria tener, protegiendo, de aquella manera a su tierno angel.  
  
El temblor del cuerpo de Quatre ceso un poco al estar en contacto con el calor del cuerpo de Trowa, pero aun asi temblaba -asi esta mejor...- susurro el joven, el frio le estaba dando sueño...  
  
-Quatre.. no te quedes dormido.... o te enfermaras gravemente.- dijo Trowa, acariciaba con ternura la rubia cabellera del chico, tocandolo con suavidad, como si fuera un cristal hermoso y fragil que temiera quebrar.  
  
-Perdona Trowa... tengo sueño...- dijo abrazando mas fuerte al 03.  
  
-Quatre...- suspiro Trowa... no podia mas... esas palabras le carcomian el alma, tendia que decirlas.. tenia que decirselo!. tomo la barbilla de Quatre mirando esa dulce rostro, sus ojos ahora cerrados, y esos labios aun rosaceos pese al frio que inundaba el cuerpo de su fragil dueño, Quatre sintio la mano de Trowa tocar su cara y abrio sus ojos, que se encontraron con la calida mirada del chico.  
  
-Quatre... sabias que te amo?...- dijo casi en un susurro, como si quisiera y no quisiera que Quatre escuchara las palabras que proncio.  
  
Las mejillas de Quatre cobraron un tono carmesi intenso... escucho lo que habia escuchado? o solo lo creyo escuchar?.  
  
Trowa aguantaba la respiracion, no queria que nada le impidiera escuchar la respuesta de Quatre.  
  
Ese momento fue como si se hiciese eterno para ambos, con un movimiento inesperado Quatre se levanto, echo las brazos alrededor del cuello de Trowa, sus labios buscaron impacientes los de el, y se unieron.  
  
Trowa se sorprendio, mas pronto el dulce sabor de Quatre inundo su boca, provocadonle el mayor de los placeres, Trowa abrazo a Quatre atrayedolo habia el, acostandolo en el suelo, aun si que sus labios deshicieran el calido beso que los mantenia unidos en ese momento. La lengua de Trowa entro explorando la boca de su joven amado, queriendo provar mas de aquel dulce elixir que lo habial levado casi a la gloria.  
  
Sus manos tambien buscaron palpar la tierna y calida piel del joven rubio, cuando Quatre sintio la mano de Trowa recorrer su pecho con delicadeza, con ternura no pudo mas que sentir como toda su piel se estremecia, cuando su mienbro sintio que tambien era participe de aquellas caricias un gemido de palcer salio de sus labios, un gemido tan suave como un petalo de la hermosa y joven rosa.  
  
El beso se separo, el cuerpo de Trowa pedia mas de aquel elixir, succiono despacio una de las tetillas del 04, una relampago lo estremecio, si sus besos eran un elixir su cuerpo no era complarable mas que con una droga, una droga que obliga a tu cuerpo a pedir mas y mas.  
  
Los gemidos se escuchan como un leve murmullo en esa solitaria cabaña, afuera la lluvia aun caia a mares, pero adentro, un maravilloso calor reinaba.  
  
El virgen cuerpo del pequeño ángel sintio por primera vez a alguien dentro de el, y fue tal el placer que su espalda se arqueo, y sus ojos miraron miles de hermosas luces, lagrimas... lagrimas rodearon sus mejillas, lagrimas que fueron secadas por las gentiles manos de su amante, lagrimas secadas y sustituidas por millones de besos.  
  
Ahora fue turno del pequeño cuerpo del ángel el provar del dulce elixir de su amante, un elixir calido, que recorrio todo su cuerpo, llenandolo del mas dulce amor que solo se siente cuando te unes con tu alma en un grito de infinito placer.  
  
El cuerpo de Quatre temblaba, pero ahora no por el frio, si no el placer que habia sentido segundos antes, miraba, miraba a los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Trowa, y Trowa hacia lo mismo, hasta que se perdieron en los ojos de ambos.  
  
Trowa abrazo el desnudo cuerpo de Quatre, llenando de besos su frente, quitando el sudor, y acariciando el fino cabello.  
  
Quatre se acerco y escondio la cara en el cuello de Trowa, lo beso con una deliciosa delicadeza y lentitud, despues, con una hermosa voz, solo comparada con el cantico de un ser celestial dijo -tambien yo te amo... Trowa...-  
  
la tormenta habia cesado cuando despertaron, despues de que esa cabaña fue testigo de otras mas veces en que se demostraron su amor y fundieron sus dos almas en un solo cuerpo.  
  
Su ropa se habia secado, y faltaba poco para el amanecer, de seguro los demas muchachos estarian preocupados por ellos, con una sonrisa, en el caso de Quatre un timida sonrisa, pero que reflejaba la inmesa felicidad que sentia en esos momentos partieron.  
  
El carro arranco sin problemas, y se sorprendieron de que el balneario estuviera a solo quince minutos de donde se habian quedado atascados por culpa de la tormenta.  
  
-Q-chan!! se tardaron... pues que tanto hicieron eh?- pregunto Duo picaramente, Quatre solo se sonrojo y siguio caminando, aunque era evidente para los demas muchachos que por fin aquel par se habia declarado, bueno, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de esas mini-vacaciones.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
jojojojojojojojojojo ^^ que bien me quedo esto!!! si que estaba inspirada!!  
  
Esto va para las personillas que me pidieron un 03X04, me tarde!, pero aqui esta, por cierto el titulo lo saque de una cancion, me gusto como sonaba jejeje ^^U, y no Nefi, no me olvide de mi promesa, por lo tanto la segunda parte sera un HeeroxDuo!!! jijijijijiji.  
  
Al fin se me hizo ver a Quatre en traje de adan...  
  
Dejen reviews si no me pondre en huelga de escribir ¬¬.... es mentira!!!!!!!!!, con o sin reviews Nefi tendra su HeeroxDuo de este fic... no se lo pierdan porque estara en escena una cascada... y un Duo en traje de adan jojojojojojojojojo  
  
(Kary se desmaya con un chorro de sangre saliendole de la nariz.)  
  
Duo: ay no... otra vez no .__.- dice mirando a un Kary tirada en el suelo.  
  
Quatre: al fin cumplio con la promesa que me hizo ^-^ estoy muy feliz.  
  
-Mas feliz esta este!!- dice Kary levantandose y llevando a Trowa jalado por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
Trowa: .__.U Quatre... ayudame ;________;  
  
****************************************************************** 


	2. Entre broma y broma

Moonligth Shadows  
  
Segunda Parte  
  
Por Kary-chan  
  
¨¨ Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma ¨¨  
  
Hasta entonces el no había conocido época de paz alguna en su vida, y si alguna vez cuando era bebe la tuvo, no la recordaba, solo recordaba la dura niñez que tuvo que enfrentar, el solo, para sobrevivir, y ahí estaba, de nuevo solo... enfrentándose al destino.  
  
Los tiempos de guerra a los que habían estado sometidos por largo tiempo los cinco pilotos gundams habían desaparecido, cada quien había tomado diferentes rumbos, unos tomando responsabilidades, otros simplemente viviendo tranquilos, y otros, como Duo que se preguntaban cuál era el verdadero camino que deberían de seguir, pero para eso debería de saber quien era en verdad el, justo esos pensamiento lo asediaban cuando llego la invitación de Quatre, era algo bueno el relajarse un poco, además de verlo a él, y divertirse haciéndolo enojar, despues de todo era la única manera de hacer que le prestase atención (además de que sabia o imaginaba que lo que mas le gustaba a Heero era callarlo)  
  
Llego al balneario indicado por Quatre, era un lugar entre las montañas, con manantiales de agua caliente y hermosas cascadas de diferente alturas de caídas, para sorpresa (la verdad algo inesperada y que no le gusto mucho) le toco compartir habitación con Wufei, pero le vio el lado bueno, así le haría muchas mas bromas ^^.  
  
Lo que sí le hubiera gustado mucho era que le tocara habitación con Heero, así podría estar mas tiempo con él, aunque sabia de antemano que al 01 no le agradaría la idea (por algo solicito explícitamente una habitación para el solo ne?)  
  
Claro que sus sentimientos por el soldado perfecto deberían permanecer siempre ocultos, y es que él sabia que aunque le amara con todo el corazón, Heero no sentiría de la misma forma... Pero ese no era momento para ponerse a recordar cosas que seguramente lo entristecerían, estaba ahí para subirse el animo, así que debía de empezara a disfrutar del viaje... y que mejor que empezar el día con una broma para su compañero de habitación?.  
  
Tenia que madrugar para preparar todo para su broma, y no es que era una gran broma, si no solo el principio de unas cuantas.  
  
Bajo a la cocina antes aun siquiera de que amaneciera, y si alguien preguntaba podría decir que había ido al baño, procedió a vaciar la azucarera y llenarla de sal, y llenar el salero de sal, la tarea era algo laboriosa, pero si caían mas aparte de Wufei el se daría por satisfecho (n/A: ^^U)  
  
Despues subió, y se aseguro de que Wufei no había notado que había salido de la habitación, y no, Wufei seguía profundamente dormido. Cabe aclarar que Duo ya no puedo conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado emocionado pensando en lo divertido de su broma.  
  
Cuando bajaron a desayunar Duo puso su carita de niño inocente, claro que eso le dio a Heero una leve pista de que algo tramaba el chico trenzado, por lo que mejor se dispuso a quedarse quieto leyendo un libro sin tocar nada y menos probar algo, siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar ne?.  
  
Y Heero tenia razón, porque a los cinco minutos el grito de regaño de Wufei y la risa sin parar de Duo inundaron toda la cabaña.  
  
-Esto fue obra tuya Maxwell!!- grito enojado Wufei.  
  
-¿yooooooo?- pregunto Duo señalándose a si mismo y poniendo cara de angelito.  
  
-Si tu- contesto entre dientes y con mirada asesina Wufei.  
  
Duo no pudo conservar su cara de inocencia por mas tiempo, y de nuevo estallo en carcajadas.  
  
-Debiste de ver la cara que pusiste XD!!!- dijo mientras recordaba el rostro de Wufei al probar su café con sal.  
  
-Me las vas a pagar- fue lo ultimo que dijo Wufei antes de retirarse y fulminar con la mirada a Duo.  
  
-Oye Wufei!! me estas retando??- le grito Duo sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
De pronto noto que solo estaban el y Heero (detrás del periódico) en la cocina, termino de desayunar, mas no en silencio.  
  
-Oye Heero... este lugar es muy bonito no te parece?-  
  
-...- el silencio fue el que le respondió.  
  
-Ya fuiste por los alrededores a conocerlo?-  
  
-....-nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna.  
  
-Porque sabes- no le importo que Heero no le contestara, sabia que de alguna manera u otra le estaba escuchando. -Ayer mientras esperábamos a Quatre y Trowa fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, y a lo lejos, casi cerca de los manantiales, pero un poquito mas al fondo, encontré una cascada, y un pequeño lago-  
  
Heero solo fingía que leía el periódico, pues estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras del chico trenzado, como siempre estaba hablando sin parar, siempre que Duo comenzaba a hablar el procuraba no mirarlo, pues una vez, que le había mirado hablar su vista quedo hechizada con esa mirada tan dulce, y esos labios sensuales, que al pronunciar cada palabra y silaba se veían mas carnosos y apetecibles, y su cuerpo casi le había ordenado que se arrojara al cuerpo del hermoso piloto. Claro que no lo hizo, pero procuro evitar perder así el control de su propio cuerpo.  
  
Y lo que mejor hacia Heero era escuchar, con cada platica del joven de ojos violetas, lo había conocido mejor, y había quedado prendado a su personalidad tan alegre, a su manera de hablar tan despreocupada, su andar tan sensual, había quedado enganchado, poco a poco, de la belleza, tanto de cuerpo como de alma del piloto 02. Había aprendido a escuchar, pues era la manera de estar cerca de el, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de que la verdadera razón por la que se quedaba ahí, era pasar mas tiempo al lado del chico trenzado. Lo deseaba, lo amaba, lo quería solo para el, pero sería uno mas de sus tantos deseos que olvidaría, pero, procuraría permanecer todo el tiempo que pudiera cerca de la persona dueña de sus deseos.  
  
-Y pues ahí voy a ir hoy a nadar un rato.. me acompañas?- dijo, anhelando que la respuesta del joven que lo escuchaba en silencio fuera afirmativa, mas sin embargo fue una negativa.  
  
-No tengo tiempo- contesto dejando el periódico sobre el desayunado y levantándose.  
  
-Pero si son vacaciones!!!, Cómo no puedes tener tiempo?-  
  
-Debo trabajar-  
  
-Repito: son vacaciones!- insistió el joven de la trenza.  
  
Pero Heero ya no se detuvo y subió las escaleras, perdiéndose de su vista por completo.  
  
-Bueno...- suspiro... y luego movió su cabeza en señal de negación mientras un rubor carmesí empezaba a adornar sus mejillas. Sabía que el tiempo Coria en su contra, pero cuando pensaba en que en ese viaje (solo debía de encontrar el momento adecuado) confesaría su amor por el soldado perfecto, lo hacia sonrojarse y que su mente viajara a miles de ideas y fantasías acerca del soldado estoico. -Iré yo solo- sentencio al fin, encogiéndose de hombros, y aceptando el rechazo del piloto 01.  
  
Duo subió a su vez a la recamara (por suerte Wufei había salido), metió un cambio de ropa a la backpack y salió a seguir investigando aquel balneario. Quería nadar un rato en la piscina, pero, para su "buena" suerte las miradas de chicas, mujeres mayores, y de todos! se posaban en el... ni que tuviera bichos en la cara. Sin prestar atención a esas miradas siguió su camino, cuando alguien... (n/a: demasiado atrevido si les digo) le toco... de mas... su parte trasera (N/A: yo no fui!! yo no fui!! soy inocente!!! se los juro!!), así que algo intimidado recordó aquel lugar apartado, claro que debía de cruzar casi medio balneario, así que, colocándose una toalla sobre su cintura (traía ropa gruesa... pero no quería que se repitiera lo anterior.. quien le mandaba usar jeans tan ajustados ;___;) emprendió el camino.  
  
Llego a un pequeño lago rodeado de inmensos árboles y pequeños arbustos, unas rocas lo escondían perfectamente, y una deslumbrante cascada caía en el centro del mismo. Era un lugar relajante, y solitario, para pensar, o para disfrutar simplemente del paisaje que daba la naturaleza.  
  
Coloco la backpack en el suelo, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa, (N/A: tara rara ra [música sexy] mucha ropa!! mucha ropa!!! n////n [sape para mi]) la arrojó al suelo, después se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, mientras hacia esto miraba el lago, y una idea paso por su mente, así que, sin ponerse traje de baño alguno se zambullo en el lago.  
  
El agua envolvió su ser, relajándolo por completo, nado un rato, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del agua rodear todo su cuerpo, salió para tomar un poco de aire y soltó su cabello, el pelo cayo pesado, pero pronto floto alrededor de Duo, que se volvió a sumergir.  
  
Había salido a caminar, cuando, sin percatarse de ello siquiera, sus pasos lo habían guiado hasta el lugar que antes le había mencionado, escalo una de las tantas rocas gigantescas que rodeaban el lugar, y vio a la ya conocida figura de Duo nadar en el lago, pero fue hasta unos minutos despues que se percato de que estaba... estaba... desnudo!!, desde la parte donde el se encontraba se podía divisar todo el lago (que no era muy grande a decir verdad, pero que si estaba bastante solo).  
  
Se quedo un rato, mirando como el cuerpo de Duo aparecía bajo la cristalina agua, despues de un tiempo Duo saco la cabeza, para tomar aire de nuevo y nado hacia la cascada, se levanto colocándose bajo la caída de agua, cerro los ojos. Claro esta que Heero para nada cerró los ojos, no podía perderse lo que veían sus ojos, la imagen de Duo, con el agua cayendo sobre el, formando una especie de pared de cristal, su cabello suelto sobre su espalda, su cuerpo de un joven, bien formado, todo aquello hacían una delicia para Heero.  
  
De pronto la figura de Wufei apareció... Heero se enojo, que habría venido a espiar a Duo.... (n/a: si Heero.... si tu eres el que lo esta espiando!!! .) se acostó sobre la roca para evitar que Wufei lo viera, y lo descubriera, y así en silencio lo observo, Wufei camino, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y tomó la backpack y la ropa que estaba regada en el, fue cuando Duo abrió los ojos y lo vio, como reflejo ante su desnudes se metió de nuevo al lago, con rapidez salió.  
  
-Que haces???- le pregunto un tanto enojado por haber llegado tan inesperadamente y haberlo encontrado así.  
  
-Te dije que me las pagarías- sonrio Wufei mostrándole lo que era su ropa, y alejándose.  
  
-Wufei!! esa es toda mi ropa!!- le grito.  
  
-Así es... adiós Maxwell- y se perdió de vista.  
  
-Rayos...- dijo Duo sumergiéndose un poco -Y ahora que hago?- dijo en un berrinche.  
  
Heero miraba atento toda esa situación, que por extraño que pareciera le pareció divertida, aunque un tanto molesto por la interrupción de Wufei, se paro sobre la roca, así era visible por quien estuviera en el lago, y esa precisamente, era su intención.  
  
Duo pensaba en su dilema, si salía... así.. desnudo... seria.. pues seria demasiado incomodo!!, pero no podía quedarse ahí, no hacia frió, pero le temía a las personas... digo, despues de lo que le hicieron.. aun con ropa... ahora sin ropa... movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y pensar con claridad.  
  
Salió del agua, para revisar si acaso Wufei se había llevado toda su ropa, y comprobó que si..  
  
-Si me voy, voy a dar show gratis... =.=, así que esa opción queda descartada... digo... si quieren ver que paguen- bromeo. -Ya Duo, concéntrate... que voy a hacer????-  
  
Entonces vio la sombra de alguien reflejarse en la superficie del lago. Volteo y su mirada se encontró con Heero, quien lo veía sin hacer el mínimo gesto.  
  
Se metió en el agua, como antes lo había hecho con Wufei, solo que esta vez el rubor acompaño a su rostro.  
  
-El show no es gratis eh?- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Y yo para que te voy a querer ver?... tenemos lo mismo- (n/A: ..... eto... sin comentarios ^^U? pero es una verdad taaaaaaaaaaaan cierta... Heero debería de ser científico... notan mi sarcasmo?)  
  
-Aaaah! pero lo mío tal vez esta mejor y más bonito!- dijo con una sonrisa de picardía. (n/A: siii Duo!! yo misma estoy de testigo *¬*)(n/D: heeey.. ¬¬ así que tu también me espías)(n/a: ^-^ nop... eso tu me lo enseñaste por tu propia voluntad jojojojojo) (n/D: o//o sshhhhh shhh eso no se dice!!!!)  
  
-Baka!!! pero que tonterías dices!- dijo bajando de un gran salto de la roca.  
  
-Oye... de casualidad no traes nada de ropa aparte de tu traje de baño? ^^U- pregunto, Heero era su única salvación.  
  
-No...-  
  
-Rayos... que hago?-  
  
-Sal así- le contesto como si nada Heero.  
  
-Si tu.. y que mas?-  
  
-Si sales rápido llegaras pronto a la cabaña-  
  
-Si es que llego a la cabaña...- susurro -tu ve por mas ropa mía, si Heero bonito?-  
  
-No- le contesto.  
  
-Malo... ¬¬... entonces ya no hay espectáculo- dijo.  
  
-Ya te dije que no te quería ver!!- le contesto, gran mentira, pero no podía decirle, si Duo si te quería ver, ne?.  
  
-Mentiroso, entonces ¿por que estabas aquí?-  
  
-Quería nadar..- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y meciéndose al agua.  
  
-Me querías ver...- dijo Duo sonriendo con triunfo.  
  
De pronto Heero se acerco a el, y lo acorralo en una piedra con su mano.  
  
-Si Duo... te quería ver.. -dijo poniendo una voz sexy.  
  
Duo solo abrió grande sus hermosos ojos violetas ante la impresión, esa reacción de Heero, no se la esperaba, su voz, y esos ojos que al mirarlo lo hicieron sonrojarse mas, esos ojos azul-cobalto que siempre amó.  
  
-Oye... e..e..estas bromeando ne?- pregunto un tanto nervioso, si aquello era una broma de Heero, el no quería meter la pata y decir alguna cosa de la que todavía no era tiempo hablar.  
  
Heero penso, ese era el momento, un momento que no que le daba la vida y no podía, no debía rechazar, -No.- le contesto acercando mas su cara a la de Duo, e inevitablemente acercando también sus labios.  
  
Duo se puso rojo y cerro los ojos, esperando, y ansiando el beso que seguramente Heero le daría.  
  
Heero se sorprendió, su baka trenzado, en lugar de huir se había quedado ahí, a esperar el beso.  
  
Heero ya no fue mas el responsable de su cuerpo, y por fin los labios se sellaron a los de Duo.  
  
Al sentir los labios de Heero unidos a los suyos, Duo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Heero, este separo el beso, aparto el húmedo cabello de Duo y besos su suave y fino cuello, la respiración de Duo se agito, pero no hizo la menor señal de apartar a Heero, por lo que este continuo, su mano acaricio bajo el agua el cuerpo desnudo del chico de larga cabellera.  
  
Con la otra mano libre, toco el hombro de Duo, y despues lo beso, las plateadas gotas de agua que se habían quedado prendidas al cuerpo de Duo le daban un toque casi angelical.  
  
Las caricias, al igual que los besos fueron al principio suaves, pero conforme paso el tiempo, y creció el deseo de Heero y Duo, creció también la pasión. Cuanto tiempo imagino aquel momento Heero, el momento en que probara, en que sintiera a Duo ser solo de él.  
  
Los dedos de Heero tocaban, rozaban el torso de Duo, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera a las caricias, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el deseo y el placer.  
  
-Te quiero sentir mío- confeso con voz pausada, y llena de amor y deseo Heero.  
  
Duo abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, mas despues sonrio, y como única respuesta le dio a Heero un beso, nadaron hasta la orilla, Heero recostó suavemente a Duo sobre el pasto, ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Heero se coloco sobre el cuerpo de su joven trenzado, y junto sus manos a las suyas, colándolas a su costado, su boca recorrió un sendero, recorriendo el torso de su joven amante, hasta la entrepierna, su lengua jugueteo un rato, hasta que sus labios atraparon a la hombría de su amante.  
  
Un gemido se escucho por el pequeño e intimo lugar, seguido de otros mas, esos gemidos que eran prueba del placer que sentía en esos momentos el chico trenzado, y que tanto excitaban al 01.  
  
Heero saco de su boca tan exquisito manjar, y levanto las caderas del joven, su respiración ceso un poco, observaba con dulzura el cuerpo de su amante, un dolor apareció en su cuerpo, y un grito escapo de sus labios, pero, al sentir dentro, al ser que tanto tiempo había amado en silencio ese dolor se apago, y en su lugar apareció de nuevo el placer.  
  
Heero no podía dejar que su joven amante sufriera, así que con una mano tomo la hombría de Duo, al poco tiempo, con un grito de Duo anunciado el estallido de su placer, su mano se lleno de la semilla del joven de ojos violáceos, su placer al igual que el de su amante había llegado al tope, su cuerpo cansado cayo sobre el de Duo, ambos sudorosos, pero satisfechos.  
  
----- La autora no esta satisfecha con esta escena lemmon... como que se le esta acabando la inspiración... por tantas transfusiones de sangre que le han tenido que hacer al estarse imaginando cada cosa...-------  
  
Heero mientras recuperaba su respiración normal, pensaba, que se había dejado llevar, mas que por la cabeza por el deseo (n/a: o las hormonas... es lo mismo ^^) de su cuerpo que pedia a gritos el del joven bonito. Paso una de sus manos por su frente para quitar el estorboso cabello que le tapaba la vista, la dejó ahí pues los rayos del sol le molestaron. Le molestaba que aquella no era la manera en que había pensado que declararía su amor por el joven trenzado, pero pensándolo mas detenidamente nunca había pensado la forma en que lo haría, así que era mejor ahora que nunca.  
  
Duo mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchaba simplemente cada uno de los sonidos que lo rodeaban, incluyendo la respiración levemente agitada del joven piloto 01. Aun le parecía casi irreal lo que momentos antes había pasado, y es que el nunca creyó que podía pasar... abrió un ojo para ver, y comprobarse que aun Heero seguía ahí (pues ya no se escuchaba la respiración de Heero).  
  
Se sorprendió al notar que Heero aun continuaba ahí, pero a la vez parecía estar en otro lugar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, que había pasado precisamente?, porque Heero actuó... de esa manera?  
  
-O...oye Heero- hablo un tanto temeroso de cuales fueran a ser las respuestas para sus preguntas, mas no recibió respuesta del chico que estaba tendido sobre el suelo a su lado. Duo suspiro y se levanto, cuando, por un extraño motivo su mente le recordó que él continuaba des-nu-do, así que se sonrojo.  
  
-Que pasa?- dijo al fin Heero sentándose, doblando una rodilla dejando descansar su brazo sobre ella.  
  
-Pues... esto... quería saber que fue... porque esta claro que no fue broma, ne?-  
  
-No- contesto Heero a su vez -no lo fue-  
  
-Entonces que fue?- pregunto, miro a Heero, sin siquiera pestañear... si aquello solo había sido... pasión del momento lo sabría manejar... pero debía de conocer la verdad.  
  
Heero se quedo mirando el agua, como pensando la respuesta, y sin mirar a Duo se paro dirigiéndose de nuevo con dirección al lago, Duo suspiro de nuevo, al parecer no iba a recibir contestación, cuando Heero paso junto a Duo, le susurro -eso fue una declaración... te amo- y se metió al lago, su cuerpo se perdió bajo las aguas, haciendo que solo fuera posible ver su silueta, de nuevo el rubor carmesí acompaño a las mejillas de Duo, quien esbozo una suave sonrisa... tal vez no fue tan malo haberse quedado sin su ropa, ne?.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Aquí esta por fin la segunda parte... aunque dicen que no hay segundas partes buenas o.o será verdad?  
  
Ustedes me lo dirán jojojojojo.  
  
Espero les haya gustado, ya que lo hice con muchio cariño.... y varias horas de tomar cocacola, bendita cocacola como me ha sacado de varios bloqueos de escritora ^-^.  
  
Que ahorita nada mas me saco del paso en este... porque lo que es con otros fics... nop o.o...... y menos que ahorita ando en mi faceta melodramática... y ya he matado a medio mundo en mi mente.. por lo tanto no quiero escribir o... despues me arrepentiré jeje ^^U.  
  
Bueno, me despido, dejen sus criticas porfa!!!! ya saben, no me enojo si son malas o buenas, solo dejenlas.  
  
P.D. tardía: el titulo esta algo..... algo... ustedes saben que ^^U, pero bueno, le queda al capitulo, según creí yo.  
  
Chao chaito.  
  
**************************************************************************** 


End file.
